ROSARIOVAMPIRE A NEW BEGINING
by skyrimfan92
Summary: sean was an outcast in his old school because they knew what he was a monster and so he has moved school and it was yokai, sean was a shy handsome rich boy genius and now he gets close to mizore, he was the last of his kind which was a kassge, but then he was adopted.
1. Chapter 1

sean was on the bus going to his new school which was yokai, he had to move school because his friends knew what he was and they hated him for it and, sean was heart broken becuase even his girlfriend broke up with him.

so now sean was an outcast and lonely but he was trained in almost every fighting style. his monster form was like mizores, but there was something else he once used his powers to stop the school from collapsing and they hated him for it.

sean was on the bus going to yokai and was watching people passing by. he was isukunes cousin and he was wondering where he went. all monsters feared the kassges evern vampires but he didnt know.

the bus then came to a stop and he got off. he walked down the road until he saw mizore crying so he went over to her. are you alright miss? sean asked and mizore looked up at him and thought he was drop dead gorgous

she stopped crying and sean thought the tears in her eyes and the colour of them was breathtaking. are you ok miss? he asked. i...i..i lost...the boy i love! she answered between sobs.

man who ever would dump this girl must be out of their minds! sean thought to himself. did he dump or cheat on you? sean asked. no...he choose someone over me! she answered and starting to cry again.

hey hey hey...here take this and blow your nose. he said as he handed mizore a tissue. she blew into it and felt alittle better than she was. he smiled at her warmly and mizore looked into his dark blue eyes.

i hope you feel better miss! he said. mizore! she said. huh? he asked. its my name...its mizore. she answered. i am sean. he said. for a moment mizore thought that sean was a vampire. sean are you a vampire? mizore asked.

a vampire no! he answered. yeah i suppose you have dark blue eyes and a vampire has red. she said. now wait a second youre saying you have vampires here? sean asked. yeah but theres only two. mizore answered.

awsome...so what are you mizore! sean asked. a snow woman! she answered. a snow woman can you make it snow? he asked. yeah! she answered. mizore thought that sean was really handsome.

here let me help you up mizore. he said as he offered her his hand. she took it and sean pulled her to her feet and mizore felt the warmness of it. uh...mizore i am going to need that hand back. he said.

oh i am sorry. she said and then let go. so mizore are you a student here? he asked. yeah its my third year are you new? mizore asked. yeah. he answered. i could...show you around sean...if you want. mizore said.

sean smiled at her. yeah id like that thank you. he said. the bell rang and mizore noticed what time it was. oh no i am going to be late for school! mizore said. ill see you later mizore. sean said. yeah ill see you later sean. mizore said back and then ran off to class.

man mizore is so beautiful! sean said as she was out ears shot. he walked down the path and to the boys dorm and sat his stuff onto the bed and went out again. mizore had made it to class with time to spare but the teacher wasnt in yet.

hey shouldnt the teacher here? mizore asked. she must be running late. moka answered. and anyways what kept you snow freak? kurumu asked. if you should know i met a boy this morning. mizore answered. whats he like? moka asked but mizore couldnt talk to her because isukune had choosen her over her.

he had silver hair and blue eyes! mizore answered and a shiver ran down mokas spine. did you just say he had silver hair and blue eyes? moka asked. yeah they were like a dark blue why? mizore asked. i am not sure yet! moka answered.

the teacher came into the room. good morning class i trust you had a nice summer, today we have a new student this year. she said and then sean came into the room and he saw mizore and she saw him.

this is sean please make him feel welcome. the teacher said. he saw that there was a seat next to mizore. but as he was passing girls were sighing over him and then he sat next to mizore. hi mizore! he said. hi sean. she said back.

the teacher then gave out sheets of paper with maths on them and everyone was moaning and groaning. but for sean on the other hand wasnt complaining and he was done in minutes. miss! he said. no questions! she said. but miss i am finished! he said.

he went up and handed the paper to her and she was shocked that they were all right. he sat back down and looked out the window until everyone was done. they all had time to talk and then soon after the bell rang and it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**sean walked outside with his hands in his pockets until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. hi sean! she said. oh...mizore hi. he said back. would you like me to show you around now? she asked.**

**if you dont mind. he answered. not at all. she said. she then linked her arm with his and seans heart raced. come on. she said and blushed and they walked down the path. she showed sean al around the school and then stopped. **

**thanks mizore! he said. youre welcome. she said. come on we'd better get to the lunchroom. she said and then they went to the lunch room and sat down and then moka and the others sat next to them.**

**mizore wasnt feeling comfertable with isukune and moka sitting with them. sean knew something was up but he didnt want to say. hi i am sean! he said. i am moka this is isukune, yukari and kurumu and youve met mizore! moka said. **

**kurumu was stairing at him but then he looked back at mizore who was trying not to make eye contact. so moka you and isukune? he asked. how did you know? she asked. you both are holding hands under the table. he answered dully.**

**so sean what kind of monster are you? isukune asked but sean didnt want to say and was quiet for a moment. something i am not proud of. he answered as he got up and walked away. everyone looked at each other wondering what was wrong.**

**was it something we said? kurumu asked. it took sean awhile to find the libaury and took out a book that said monster history. he looked down the side of k and found kassge. he read on and it said kassges the most powerful monster existed and yet the most lonely and none to date if there any survivors.**

**sean was breathless for a moment when he read on. he left the book open and went outside where mizore was standing but he just went past her. she saw the book he was reading and went over to it and read the page.**

**kassge...but...thats...impossible. she said. sean went out to the courtyard and smacked his foot of the side of the tree. mizore was watching him from a distance. but then sazio grabbed her and took her away. oh help me! she cried out and sean heard her. mizore! he said. **

**he ran to her and sazio had her in his arms. LET HER GO! sean shouted. heheheh i have this bitch and youre aint getting her! sazio said. i said let her go pea brain! sean said. what do you just say to me? sazio asked as he threw mizore away. **

**i said pea brain why are you going to cry about it? sean asked and then sazio threw a punch but sean caught it and threw sazio over his shoulder and did a an elbow drop. it winded him and he barly got up to his his feet. **

**y...agh pay for that. he said between breaths. and then ruby was coming along. ugh we'll it at that for the moment but watch your back. sazio said and then ran off holding his stomach.**

**are you ok mizore? sean asked but then he noticed. her head was slightly bleeding. he then took out a tissue and placed it on her head. thank you for saving me sean. mizore said. its alright he sad.**

**sean i know what you are and you dont have to ashamed of it. mizore said and sean just looked at the ground. and plus its impossible that youre a kassge! she said. yeah i know...the last known survivor! he said.**

**but youre the lat why are you so ashamed of being one? mizore asked. because it ruined my life. he answered. how? she asked. i dont like talking about it. he answered. i understand i wont make you answer. mizore said. thank you. he said.**

**dont we have anymore classes today? sean asked. no when we start back we only have one class! mizore answered. hey sean wound you like to join our club? she asked. what kind of club? sean asked. newspaper. she answered.**

**alright! he said. alright come on. mizore said as she took his hand and running off. they then went to the newspaper club room where everyone was. hey guys we have a new member. mizore said.**

**oh sean you want to join? moka asked. yeah in my last school i was part of one. he answered. the real reason sean wanted to join the club was to spend more time with mizore. oh you two look so cute together! kurumu teased.**

**shut up milk cow! mizore said. what youre giving up on isukune at last more of him for me. kurumu said. so sean why did you run off like that? isukune asked. i just had to clear my head. sean answered. **

**and seans a kass... she said as she knew sean wouldnt want her to tell anyone. its alright mizore you can tell them. sean said. i already know a kassge. moka said and kurumu and yukari were shocked.**

**b...but thats...impossible. yukari said. theres no kassges left! kurumu said. my mum said i was left at her door 17 years ago sean said. thats the time when the kassges died out. kurumu said. **

**the kassges were the most powerful monsters ever exixted the strongest of vampires were like infaints to them. yukai said. so are you tw going to have babies together? kurumu teased again. **

**sh...shut up milk cow! mizore said and sean was remembering the time when he had a girlfriend and he couldnt go through it all again. sean are you ok? moka asked but sean was in deep thought.**

**sean? mizore said and he snapped out of his deep thought. huh? he asked. are you ok? she asked. y...yeah i am fine. he answered but then mizore was woundering what was wrong with him. **

**then ruby came into the room. i am looking for a sean! she said. thats me! he said. oh...the headmaster would like to talk to you! she said. alright lead the way! he said. he then saw the worry on mizores face.**

**its ok. he said and then he followed ruby out. so mizore do you like him? moka asked. i dont know we just met. mizore answered. **


	3. Chapter 3

**sean followed ruby to the headmasters office and went in. he'll be with you soon sean. ruby said and she went out and sean noticed the cigars on the table. it was a few minutes before the headmaster came in.**

**ah so youre sean hmm? he asked. yes sir thats me. sean answered. you dont have to formal with me! the headmaster said. of course but can i ask why i am here? sean asked. of course take a seat! the headmaster answered and sean sat down.**

**the headmaster took a cigar and lit it and took a puff. youre a remarkable person sean you are the last survivor of the last great kassges. he said. so ive read! sean said. the kassges were like gods all monsters were under them no one passed them in strength or speed. the headmaster went on.**

**and you blame yourself for what happened. he said. i dont blame myself sir i am just...i dont know! sean said. you saved many lives that day and they blamed you for the fire! the headmaster said.**

**they have every right to do so. sean said and the headmaster leaded over the table. your race was above everyone but they were never cruel. he said. sir...i was found with this when my mother found me that night. sean said as he took a necklese from his neck and handed it to him.**

**ah yes the writings of the kassges only a few knows how to read it these days. the headmaster said. do you sir? sean asked. no...but i did know your father and mother. the headmaster answered.**

**you knew them? sean asked. yes they were my best friends you look so much like your father. the headmaster answered. i wonder what theyre talking about! moka said. mizore was fiddling with her lollipop stick.**

**your boyfriends the most powerful monster! kurumu said. i said shut up milk cow! mizore said. i am only saying. kurumu said. sean and the headmaster had stopped talking and sean went back to the others.**

**he went into the room and sat down quietly. so sean what did the headmaster say? yukari asked. its true i am the last of my kind...but the headmaster said he was friends with my real parents. sean answered. **

**was there anything else he said? moka asked. yeah he said that a kassge has 4 forms and this...necklese its the kassges writing. he answered. alright should we get this paper underway? isukune asked. **

**but theres nothing to write about! moka said. well then should we not go out there and find some news? sean asked. alright sean, mizore and kurumu you three go and find some news isukune said. **

**alright guys lets go. sean said and then him mizore and kurumu went out to find news to put in the paper. sean walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets looking around until he smelt something.**

**jesus that smells like gas. he said and they ran down the hall and came to the science class. the smell of gas was getting stronger so sean held his breath and put his shirt over his nose and went in.**

**sean be careful. mizore said and sean saw that the gas taps were tampered with. he then saw someone laying on the ground passed out. he then turned off the gass taps and opened the window to let the gas out.**

**it took some time for the gas to be clear enough to breathe and then he went over to check if the kid was alright. he checked for a pulse and was thankful he was alive, so he picked him up and carried him outside.**

**take...him...to the nurses office. he said between breaths and fell to the ground breathing heavy. ill give him mouth to mouth. kurumu said. no no no kurumu i am fine...really i just need some air. he said. **

**the three of them went outside so sean could get some air into his lungs. what was causing the gas? kurumu asked. the gas taps were tampered with thank goodness he didnt do a good job. sean answered.**

**well you saved that guys life and i am sure he'll be suspended. mizore said. i am sure he will be. sean said and then falling back onto the grass. phew. he said as he took a deep breath and letting it out.**

**will you be ok? kurumu asked. well that guys lucky he didnt die of gas poisoning. sean answered. will he be ok? mizore asked. he will be come on we'd better get to the newspaper club. sean answered. **

**they went back to the room and told everyone the story. sean youre a hero. moka said. awww it was nothing really. he said and then they put the story into the paper. well i think we should call it a night. isukune said.**

**sean and mizore left the room and sean smelt strongly of gas. i smell badly of gas. sean said as he was going to be sick. well ill see you in the morning. mizore said. yeah ill see you tomorrow. he said back.**

**sean went to his room and had a shower and got ready for bed. he looked over and he saw mizore in her room and she was getting ready for bed. she saw him and waved over and he waved back.**

**he climbed into bed and turned out the light and went to sleep. he was having an nightmare about what happened at his old school and woke up. he ran his fingers through his hair and then went back to sleep again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sean woke up the next day, got washed and dressed and went outside. he saw isukune first and walked up to him. good morning sean. he said and saw that sean didnt get enough sleep. hey are you alright? he asked. i just had trouble sleeping thats all. sean answered.**

**are you taking anything for it? isukune asked. well i had sleeping pills but theyre not doing me much good anymore. sean answered and rubbed his eyes. hey isukune so you and moka whats the deal? sean asked. well we were dating secretly until you said that we were holding hands. isukune answered.**

**oh yeah...heheh sorry about that. sean said and when he turned his head he saw sazio and got a bad feeling. what is it sean? isukune asked. nothing. he answered. so what classes do we have today? he asked. **

**well the guys have pe and the girls have cooking classes. isukune answered. what happened to you sean? isukune asked. what do you mean? he asked. you said you werent proud of what you are. isukune answered.**

**i cant tell anyone only the headmaster knows about my past. sean said as he looked down at the ground. lets go he said and they went to class. he sat down and was in deep thought and everyone wondered what was wrong with him. **

**sean are you ok? mizore asked. huh...yeah i am fine thanks. he answered as he put on a fake smile. the teacher came in and they got down to work. after sometime class was over and they went to their next class where the boys had pe and the girls had cooking class.**

**they were playing rugby which was seans favourite sport. rugby now youre talking. sean said eger to play. alright teams of 5. the pe teacher said and they played on and seans team was winning. **

**the game was over and pe was over. sean looked around and saw mizore on the roof so he went up to her. hey mizore what has you up here? he asked. i was watching you play. she answered. the pe teachers awsome isnt he? sean asked. not really. mizore answered. **

**what do you mean? he asked but mizore hugged herself. come on tell me. he said. he tried... to take advantage of me. she said and the smile on seans face turned sour. that prick did what? sean asked. b..buts ok. mizore answered.**

**but sean didnt listen to her he gritted his teeth and she could feel an aura around him and power in him was building. sean calm down. mizore said. his eyes grew a deeper darker blue. if i dont calm him down soon god knows what wll happen. she said. **

**she then hugged him and sean calmed down and his dark blue eyes went back to normal and the aura was gone. i am sorry i told you that sean! she said. theres one thing i hate the most is other people thinking that women are play things. sean said. **

**yeah...but youre different sean, youre kind, smart brave, and god knows what else any girl would be luck to have you as a boyfriend. she said but sean turned away from her. sean whats wrong? mizore asked. nothing. he answered. **

**arent we friends sean? mizore asked. of course we are...but... he answered. you dont trust me. mizore said. no...nothing like that its just...painful. he said. mizore got to thinking if there was someway to get inside his head. **

**sean ill be right back. mizore said and then running off not saying another word. i wonder if its true that i dont trust her. sean thought to himself. mizore ran off to find ruby who was weeping outside. **

**hey ruby i need your help with something. mizore said. sure what do you need? ruby asked. i was wondering if you had something for people to look inside minds. mizore answered. hmmm i think i do have something like that. ruby said.**

**she then looked in her bag and pulled out a small hand held divice. how do i use it? mizore asked. you press the red button and point it at the person who you want to go sides head. ruby answered.**

**thanks ruby ill be right back with it. mizore said and running off back to sean. i am back. she said. whats that thing? sean asked but without saying another word mizore pointed the divice at him and pressed the button.**

**she went inside seans head and into his memories. she was standing outside his old school and it was burning. is everyone out of the school yet? a panicing woman asked. seans still inside. another woman answered. **

**and then sean came out holding someone in his arms but mizore didnt know it was him because he was transformed. he sat him down and sean powered down. hes a monster he caused then fire. a woman said. i didnt cause the fire i swear. he said.**

**a man checked the boy and he was barely alive. time seemed to pass and she was in his room. i am sorry sean but i just cant be with you. the girl said. why not? he asked. because i dont want to be with a monster. she answered.**

**and mizore found herself outside seans head in the real world. mizore what the hell did you just do to me? he asked. i am sorry sean...i am so sorry. she answered and ran off. **


End file.
